With the progress of modern society, people pay more and more attention to personal identity recognition and personal information security. Due to the uniqueness and invariance of human fingerprints, fingerprint recognition technology has the features of good security, high reliability and being simple and easy to use, and thus is widely applied in various fields for protecting personal information security. With the continuous development of science and technology, information security of various types of electronic products is always one of the key concerns of the technology development. Especially mobile terminals such as cell phones, laptops, tablet computers and digital cameras have a high requirement for information security, and accordingly have an increasing requirement for the fingerprint sensing technology.
Because of the continuous development towards miniaturization and multi-functionality of the electronic products, a fingerprint recognition device should be packaged under requirements of a small size and high fingerprint recognition sensitivity. How to reduce the packaging size of a fingerprint sensing chip and optimize the fingerprint sensing chip package has become a research focus in this field.